


Proposing to Tina

by GryffindorTom



Series: Fantastic Beasts Era Stories [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Newt Scamander is about to propose to his girlfriend, Tina Goldstein, but as he does one of his Nifflers decides to escape the case that he had held it in, stealing his engagement ring. Little does he expect Queenie Kowalski to be the Auror that saves the day





	

** The Eiffel Tower, Paris, France **

** 22nd November 1928 **

' _I just hope today does not go wrong for me.'_ Newt Scamander, author of the highly successful book Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, thought as he was standing on the viewing platform of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, accompanied by his girlfriend Tina Goldstein, her sister, Queenie, and Queenie's husband, Jacob Kowalski.

Looking at Tina with love in his eyes, the love that he had shared with her on a number of occasions, he knew that it was time to ask the one question that would make the night of his life, as he intended to propose to Tina. As he got down on his knee, he failed to notice the shaking of his briefcase, as a Niffler contained within wanted to escape being held captive, wanting to get away so it could go on the hunt of any shiny and valuable objects.

Tina saw his movements and smiled. ' _Finally, Newt is going to propose to me! I certainly made a good career move leaving the States for Britain, especially as I have my Newt!'_ she thought, seeing her brother-in-law become shocked over the movements by Newt.

"Porpentina Esther Goldstein. We've been together since that fateful day that a little Niffler decided it was time to raid a certain bank in New York City, a meeting that led Jacob to your sister and me to you." Newt said, presenting a ring from his pocket. As he was speaking, the case began to open and the Niffler poked his snout out of the case, ready to escape. "Will you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Scamander?"

"Yes." Tina said, helping Newt up from the floor, the same time kissing him, lips connecting and melting into a frenzy of tongue duelling. As Newt went to put the ring on her finger, the Niffler escaped the case and went for the ring.

Newt would later say that if it wasn't for the quick thinking of his fiancé's sister, Queenie, the ring would have been lost to the Niffler as she cast a summoning charm for the ring, it escaping the cheeky Nifflers grip, subsequently catching it and passing it to Newt to place on her sister's finger.

As Newt placed the ring on Tina's finger, he heard the one voice he had last heard in March 19175, the day before he was expelled from Hogwarts for setting a hippogriff on Franklin Lestrange, a claim that was denied by Scamander as 'Lestrange trying to frame him'.

"Hello Newt. It's been a long time."


End file.
